A Samurai's Hope
by Bighead98
Summary: What if Takeru was captured by Phantoms after his secret was blown?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN SUPER SENTAI OR KAMEN RIDER

It was over for him.

Takau Shiba formly known as shinken red was down in the dumps. His secret was blown. He was the shadow of the real 18th head of the Shiba Clan. But now she has decided to leave hiding was able to finish the sealing character.

Now with that it meant that Takau lied to his vassles. The man aploijzed to them and let them be with their true lord. Now he left without a clue what to do now with injuries from his last battle.

He was in town looking at his reflection and saw that he wasn't the 18th head anymore. "Its all over now" he said to no one in particular. But what he's about to find is that fate has a bigger plan for him.

Just as the shadow turned around a purple light hit him and his world went black.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWW

Takeu began to awaken and show it was night. As he got up he saw many others also wondering where they were. Takeu looked up and saw an eclipse shining down at the group. 'Well, this can't be good' he thought. Now that was an understatement.

With out warning red cracks went though the ground. The same cracks went through the people and all hell broke loose. People were screaming and falling through despair. Including our hero.

Takeru felt his entire body falling apart and purple cracks were setting in. The pain of it was unbelievable as he went on his knees. 'I guess this is it' he thought sourly as he closed his eyes. A certain memory creeped in his mind.

Takeru now a child and was with his father. His dad was holding a paper plane and throws it. "Don't fall, always keep flying" he encouraged his son.

Takeru opened his eyes with new found detrimenation. ' No this isn't the end' he thought furiously as he reached his hand out into the sky. ' I… I' a bright then covered the whole area.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWW

Takeru woke up and found himself normal with a few scratches on his jacket. " Well, I know for a fact it wasn't a dream" he stated pondering what was that all about.

Then out of nowhere a creature that looked iike a huminod lizard jumped on the rock, shocking Takeru. " **Gedoushuu** , no it's something else" After the mysterious monster stop looking at its hand it jumped to attack Takeru.

Just as it was about to hit a yellow circle destroyed the monster. Takeru turned around to see his savoir. It looked liked a white armored wizard with a young girl about Kotoha's age in a white gown. "You've held on to hope at the face of despair and survived. You have gained the pontanal to become a wizard." Now Takeru was clam in the outside but was …how you say crapping himself. The white wizard put the girl down next to Takeru. " A wizard?" he repeated.

The white wizard nodded as he made a new seal and got out a belt simialr to his own. "Yes, it is the only way to fight the **Phantoms**." He informed while giving Takeru the belt and a red ring.

He then opened a portal "Good luck and always hold on to hope Kamen Rider wizard." And with that the Wizard left the place. "Kamen Rider?" He said as he remembered teaming up with Kamen Rider Decade once.

Just as he was about to go to memory lane the girl right by him woke up. She got away from him and looked at her surroundings. " Hello, do you know where I am?" she asked innocently. " My name is Koyomi and you are?" Said man answered " Takeru, so tell me Koyomi, how did you get here?" he asked curiously.

She began to open her mouth but instead tears began to build up. She then began to run away for some reason. Of course, Takeru followed her. "Koyomi, wait!" he shout and grasped her arm. "Leave me alone! " she shouted angrily. She then went to the ocean.

She began to take off a ring that Takeru did not noticed before and tried to throw it. Acting quickly, he grabbed the ring out of her heard. "Let go of me!" she shout once again but this Takeru shook his head.

Koyomi then just sat in the ocean floor. "Just leave me alone!. Look at me, my skin is so cold and I don't remember anything. I may look human but I'm a monster!" she stated and began to cry. Takeru just stood there. Thinking about his past life as a samurai. But then he looked at his red ring knowing what to say.

Takeru went and sat down next to Koyomi "Whatever the two of us may be we should live in the present." Koyomi then looked straight at him in the eye "The present?" Takeru then took her white, damp hand from the water and put the ring back on her finger. "I promise, I'll be the hope you need." Reassuring her.

He then stood up and smiled at her " C'mon, we have stuff to do and so little time" Koyomi looked down and took his hand then smiled back "Hai!"


	2. Chapter 2

A man with a red jacket and black shirt was sitting on a streetlight with a red ring. This was Takeru Sohma, former **ShinkenRed**. He now fights as **Kamen Rider Wizard** to bring hope to those in despair. Though that he found two new friends.

The first one is Rinko Daimon who is a detective. When she first met Takeru she arrested him thinking he's 'dangerous'. Her father was a policeman who was loved by everyone. So she works hard to be just like him. She almost fell to despair but was able to bounce back due to Takeru going into her underworld. Thus, has a ring to remember it and is a great friend of Takeru.

The second one is Shunpei Nara a young, very excitable youth. He was a young man who always wanted to be a wizard. But knew in the end he couldn't do it. But then he met Takeru and believed again. A **Phantom** tried to use that to its advantage. But was stopped by Takeru. Now Shunpei decided to help him the best he could.

There was also the old man Shigeru Wajima. He was the one who made the flame ring that Takeru was given. Now he makes new rings to assist Takeru in his fight against **Phantoms**.

Said young man had a bag of donuts with him. During the course of the of his change Takeru, he has taken back his real last name, Sohma, and has grown a liking to donuts, mainly plain sugar. What also changed was his personality, he was no longer stern and cold, now he was more care free without the burden of the 18th Shiba Head on him. But his attitude in battle has not changed.

Enjoying his donuts, he somehow began to remember his past teammates. Ryuunosuke and Genta's over-the-top antics, Chiaki's determination to surpass him, Mako's caring nature and horrible cooking, Kotoha's sincerity. The now **Kamen Rider Wizard **couldn't help but wonder what his ex-teammates were doing now they're with their new lord.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Elsewhere on a train was a young woman. A female that goes by the name Mako Shiraishi, also known as **ShinkenPink. **She is one of the six **Shinkenger **that fight the **Gedoushuu. **Just a while ago she fought alongside her lord Takeru Shiba only to find out his was a shadow. While he was being the 18th head, the real one, Kaoru Shiba has been hiding, but has decided to come from the shadows and take her rightful place. 

She and the others bear no ill will to her and respect her. Still, they tried to find Takeru but it's as if he's disappeared from the face of the Earth. They are still fighting the **Gedoushuu **alongside the princess.

Mako is currently on an errand for her father who is a successful businessman. But let her mind ponder on Takeru. "Takeru where are you? Well I be able to see you again?" she wondered quietly. Little did she know her wish will come true soon enough.

**People please review and the next chapter will be longer. Deuces **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kamen Rider nor Super Sentai **

Takeru was in Mr. Wajima's home playing with **Garuda **his red winged helper that tracks Phantoms. While doing that, Shunpei was looking at the rings Takeru has so far. But notices on he doesn't recognize, this one was like the others except red.

"Hey what does this one do?" he asked curiously. "No clue, I ran over the driver and nothing happen." Replied Takeru. "So it's a dud?"asked Shunpei. "Well, excuse me!" said who was obviously offended. The two began to argue over the ring while a **White Garuda** came through the door with a box.

"A **White Garuda?" **questioned Koyomi. "Well, I didn't summon it." Stated a curious Takeru. "Let's catch it!" said an excited Shunpei as he went closer to the winged-summon. The **White Garuda **then began to fly around the place while the others try to catch it.

After flying under Koyomi's dress it began a showdown with the regular **Garuda. **Shunpei then got a butterfly catcher out of nowhere and tried to get the intruder. But he caught the regular Garuda as the white one began to taunt him.

It left though the door and then closed it. "Well, at least it has manners." Stated Takeru, the other nodded, except for Shunpei who was being attacked by **Garuda. **"So what did it drop off?" asked Takeru. Koyomi looked in the box and showed it to the others, "It's a new magic stone!" she answered. 

The dud ring began to react it as it glowed. "It must have something to do with the stone." Mused Takeru. "I'll have this stone set in a jiffy." as he took the stone and left to make a new ring. Takeru noticed the strange look on Koyomi's face, "What's wrong Koyomi?" Said girl turned around to look at Takeru "Something about that stone brothers me. It how it feels" she answered. The ring bearing Wizard turned to Where Wajima, with a lot of question in his mind.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Mako just finished with the business pick-up for her dad and sent him the information. Right now she is looking around the city. "This city is nice. I wonder what else is there?" she pondered, it was nice to have a little from being a samurai and all.

Then she heard a scream," What's happening?" she questioned as she went to the source. When she got there she found a little boy with a green shirt and a book bag being grab from be hide from a grey monster with a small horn. Instantly, she pulled out an golden sword and cut the creature down. She bend over the little boy to check him.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked, the boy nodded. 'Good.' She thought as she looked at his attackers. "These aren't **Gedoushuu. **So what are they?" she said to herself. She took out a phone with a brush on it.

**SHODOPHONE! IPPITSU SOUJOU!**

She shouted as shouted as she drew a sign that said 'heaven'. Mako was then enveloped by it," ShinkenPink!" the now ShinkenPinkwent on to attack the monsters. She cut one her left, then spin to cut three more. One of them tried to fight back, but the pink warrior blocked it and slashed it down.

"Run!" She shouted to the boy as she continued to hold back the forces that was after him. He didn't need to be told twice as he run off. Sadly,there was another bunch waiting for him at the tunnel. The boy screamed as he tried to shake them but was soon corner. "This is bad!" ShinkenPink said to herself as she tried to reach the boy but was cut off by the monsters.

Just as the monsters were about to reach him several gun shots were heard, hitting them. Mako turned to see the source of the sound. Now, if she wasn't suited up you could see her eyes about to pop out. But…can you really blame her? Right there was standing Takeru with a sliver gun in his hand that has a hand on it. 'Takeru?!' she mentally shouted because she busy with the kid chasing monsters.

"Ganging up on a kid like that is unfair, let's even the odds." He states calmly. He then puts his hand with a ring on it over his belt.

**Driver On! Please**

A new belt went over Takeru as he pulled the lever.

**Shabadoobi Touch To Henshin! **

**Shabadoobi Touch To Henshin!**

He then flipped a red ring on his finger "**Henshin**" he said **"Flame please" **the belt said the belt began to chant fire while Takeru ran through a giant red circle. When he came out ShinkenPink was shocked. He was now donning a black body with red chest armor and a black coat that extended under his belt with two coat tails that hung like a cape. His shoulders where armored as well. He had red bracelets and anklets on as well. He also had a black helmet on the face was a red circle that had three silver V shapes covering most of his head, one was right side up and two where bend into two opposite sides with the openings pointing out making eye shapes. His silver belt had a large buckle with a circular face with a black hand out line in the center, there were also two switched on each side to switch the direction of the hand on his buckle. In his fight hand he had a large ring with a hand symbol in it.

The now **Kamen Rider Wizard **went into the battle. He punched one in the face, then grabbed one by the arm, ran on the wall, the threw it down the rail. When the others were getting too close, he shot them as they too fell down the rail. Wizard's gun then changed into a sword as he jumped down to finish the job.

Just then Rinko came with Shunpei at the scene, "Are you okay?" she asked as she bends down to the boy. He nodded as Rinko took him to safety. ShinkenPink wondered who she was as she finished her batch with a wind-powered slash and de-formed. They didn't seem to notice her.

Wizard finished his with his fire powered sword as his symbol appeared on his enemies as they were defeated. "So just **Ghouls **huh" He said to him-self as de-formed and walked to the boy.**(Go see part one of episode 8, it's the same thing.)**

"So those things were **Ghouls**?" Mako whispered as she looked on to Takeru. As much as she wanted to go and reunite with him her confusion stopped her. She then saw the scene with the kid and hold her-self from a full-blown laughter, "Did that just happened?" as she fell on her butt with her hand on her mouth. After that she got up and decided to follow them to get some answers.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

At the police station everything was cleared up. Takeru and co were with the boy as the mom came in. "I'm so sorry! Hiroki? Why did you lie about being kidnapped?" she said to her son. Right then the attendant came "Mr. Sohma some one's here to see you." That caused Takeru to raise an eyebrow "Really who is it?" he asked curiously. On point, a voice was heard "It's been a while Takeru." Said men widen his eyes as he recognized the voice and turned around,"Mako!" he said surprised as he looked at his old vassal who had worry and confusion on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kamen Rider or Super Sentai **

Shunpei, Rinko, and Hiroki were at Takeru's favorite donut place while their friend was talking to Hiroki's mom and a young woman who knows Takeru by the dock. The two owners of the donut shop came with all their enthusiasm. "Here's our latest creation: Pumpkin Love Donuts!" the shouted but no one was paying attention. Inside they focused on the trio ahead.

"How does that woman know Takeru? It must have been before he became a **Wizard**" Shunpei mused out loud. "Making wild guesses isn't going to help." Rinko stated as she sat down. "Come on aren't you curious? Takeru rarely talks about himself." Shunpei irked

He then widen his eyes at a realization, "Maybe she's his first love!" that little outburst made the detective stomp on the boy's foot as he jumped in pain, she then took his donut.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"So Hiroki is one of these gates….and these Phantoms are going to keep attacking him, also you're a **Wizard, **this is all very..." Mrs. Mikiko started to say doubtfully, but Takeru could not blame her. "I know this is all hard to believe without a little proof." He said as he put a ring over his belt.

**Unicorn Please **

A blue rectangle came to form as Takeru put a ring in it as it turned into a unicorn. It went on the ground and began to dance around the mother's feet. "Believe me now "Smirked Takeru "After this how can I not?" stated as she was still stun from this. "Don't worry I'll keep Hiroki safe." The young magic wielder sad while smiling. Hiroki's mom smiled back and thanked him before she went to the donut stand.

At that moment a pink origami that was shaped liked a turtle jumped in and played with unicorn. "So, you seems like you know what you doing." Mused an o so familiar voiced, "If I didn't what kind of **Wizard **would I be Mako?" he responded. Said girl giggled at the sight of the two animals playing "Well that part's true.

Suddenly it got quiet. As in one of those AWKWARD kind of quiet. Takeru decided to break the ice," So, how you've been?" Mako raised an eyebrow at this "Your actually asking me that first?" "Well, I'm not heartless you know." The Samurai sighed at this "Sorry, it's that I'm not used to seeing you so ….carefree.

Takeru nodded "True but people change, like I had to when I received the burden of the 18th head." The Wizard then remembered the death of his father and getting the lion origami. Mako noticed this and got worried "Takeru?" she whispered. Said man got out of his daze and looked back at his friend."Don't worry I'm still me no matter what." He smiled at his former vassal but Mako wasn't smiling as there was a question bothering her, unfortunely she couldn't ask him now because the man in question slipped away before she could ask him.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWW**

Not that he wasn't happy to see her; Takeru just felt it was the wrong time to take about him and what not. So he came to the donut shop just in time to talk to Hiroki. "Hiroki, Takeru here is going to protect you so he's coming with us." Hiroki simply replied "I don't wanna." That brought a shock to everyone's face "I don't want to go home! I'm going with Takeru." Said man shot an eyebrow up "What are you saying? Don't you want to be with your parents?" asked a confused Takeru.

"I don't like them! I don't want them there!" shouted Hiroki, that statement obviously hurt his mother so Shunpei decided to jump in "Then let him stay with me and Takeru, we promise we'll be with him all 24 hours. We'll make sure he's safe." saw her son didn't want to look at her and sighed "Alright then, Takeru take care of him."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWW**

They were back at Mr. Wajima's shop as Shunpei was playing with Hiroki and lose a bet involving a marker with Takeru and Koyomi watch separate. "He seems to be fine, even though he's being hunted by **Phantoms**." Well, he is a kid after all." Stated, again, an o so familiar voice they turned to Mako with a pink suit case. "Mako! What are you doing here?" The samurai pouted at her-ex lord "I don't care if you are a **Wizard, **if there's a kid being hunted by despair making monsters then I can't just sit around, so I'm helping watch him." Takeru chuckled while Koyomi nodded both understanding.

She and know about Takeru's past as a**Shinkenger **so thus knows about his ex-teammates. 'So this is Mako.' Thought Koyomi 'Takeru is right, she is like a big sister'.

"Any why Hiroki is just little, so of course, he doesn't know the full gravity of the situation." Mused Mako. "I don't about that." Hummed Takeru, unknowingly Mako caught but decided to leave it for now.

"Well no point in standing around, I guess I'll cook up something for us to eat!" Mako exclaimed happily "NO!"

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWW**

Here is Shunpei snoring on the chair as Hiroki stirs in his bed awake. "You want to go home don't you?" the boy turned to see Takeru at the door, "So why put on the act?" he continued as he went to sit on the bed. "It's my dad's fault!" Hiroki bluntly stated "It's just that he never listen's to me, and my mom always takes his side. They don't care about me!"

Takeru sighed at this, "That's not true ya know." That caused Hiroki to look up as Takeru took out his phone and showed it to Hiroki. On there was a bunch of messages from Mrs. Mikiko telling Takeru to keep her son safe. "She left you with me because she cares about you." He continued "There's no parent who doesn't worry about their kid." Takeru stated as he got up to the window "Talk to your mom tomorrow, explain why you were mad. I'll back you up, okay?" he said as he rubbed Hiroki's head as he put him back to sleep.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWW**

Takeru closed the door and turned to see Mako standing in her pajamas. The young wizard raised his eyebrows at this "Mako? Were you listening?" Takeru questioned. Instead of answering she went and hugged him. Takeru was a little confused at this but remembered who she was and that she does this all the time.

She let go and looked at Takeru straight in the eye, "You…really have changed haven't you?" still gazing at him."I thought I already told you?" he teased as he went to the living room. "True but you never didn't tell how you've became a **Wizard**?" Mako pointed out

Takeru sighed as they both flopped on the coach knowing he had to tell her, so he did. After that Mako had a bewildered expression on her face, "Well, that was unexpected." She said finally still a little stun, "Well, you know me, doing the unexpected." He chuckled sheepishly while Mako giggles at this "Still who do you think that **White Wizard **is?" she pondered quietly

The young wizard shrugged "Who knows, but what I do know is he gave me a job and that's to bring hope to those in despair." Takeru stated confidently. Mako nodded at this "True it seems your doing fine on your own" she said sadly which Takeru picked up but felt it was not right to get into that subject yet, "Well I guess it's time to hit the sack , goodnight Mako as he got up to leave. But was stopped when Mako grabbed his hand," Wait, can you, um, stay with me tonight?" she asked while blushing. Takeru's eyebrows shot up at this "Are you serious?" Mako simply nodded "It's just that I feel much safer with you around."

Takeru smiled "No need to feel embarrassed about this, I understand." he stated which caused Mako to smile. Thus the two 'friends'(wink, wink) fell asleep with Mako still blushing.


	5. Badass AU

**Hello Grand people Bighead here with some news. **

**I need more help. This time on which story would be best to start on. **

**So check out my profile for the Poll please **

**Please I'll honestly can't decided which to pick so please pick for me by reviewing and sharing your thoughts. Thank you for your help. **


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kamen Rider nor Super Sentai**

"Okay! Now we're going to sleepover in your house from now on!" shouted an extremely excited Shunpei. He, Takeru, Mako, and Hiroki were going to Hiroki's home to watch over him.

"Well, of course you're so full of energy considering you slept all night." Reminded Takeru. Of course Shunpei tried to deny it this embarrassing claim.

"What! Of course not why would I-"He didn't get to finish the sentence when the other three abruptly stop all with horror on their faces. Shunpei turned around on got the same look of horror.

There was Mrs. Mikiko held up from the ground with a **Phantom **that resembles a Phoenix. She looked like she was beaten to unconsciousness. "Ah ringy wizard, I was wondering when you were going to show up." He stated Phoenix then threw his captive like garbage.

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Mikiko!"

Screamed both Takeru and Hiroki. Phoenix then proceeded to crush her glasses "I'm going to take my time tormenting you." He said casually. Takeru narrowed his eyes at the **Phantom **'Shit just got real' he muttered in his mind, he then stepped up, "Mako, Shunpei, take care of them." He ordered. Said people nodded and ran over to Mrs. Mikiko with her son.

The Wizard then put his finger over his belt.

"**Driver on, please" **

His WizDirver belt materialized as Takeru took out his red ring.

**"Shabadoobi Touch To Henshin!" **

"**Shabadoobi Touch To Henshin!"**

"Henshin!" Takeru said as he flipped the ring and put it over his belt.

"**Flame Please" **the belt said as a Red circle appeared at its wear's side and chanted **"Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi!" **as the transformation finished. "You got your wish, I'll take you on." Kamen Rider Wizard said solemnly as flipped his long coat like a badass.

Phoenix just summoned a large sword made of fire and charged. He slashed at Wizard but missed. His opponent kicked him but blocked it. Wizards then jumped over him and brandish his sword. The ex-samurai went at the Phantom as they traded slash for slash.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWW**

"Mom, mom!" Hiroki was on his knees trying awaken his mother, who was still out cold. Shunpei was trying to call the hospital while Mako was trying to comfort the boy. "Don't worry everything's going to be okay."

But that didn't do anything to lessen the boy's troubles as Hiroki continued to call out to his mom. Mako then looked back at where Takeru and the Phantom were just at,' They're willing to break a child in order to create more of its kind, Takeru just what kind of monsters are you fighting.' She pondered while still trying to comfort Hiroki.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW**

Wizard was sent crashing towards a tree. His opponent tried to slash him down but was able to dodge the attack.

The Phantom went and continued his assault; Wizard flipped over the wide slash and blocked another one. Unfountainly, Phoenix caught him off guard and slashed his leg.

Just as the Phantom was about to deliver the final blow the ring wearer kicked up and jumped away. "Whoa nice one!" commented the Phantom as his opponent jumped away.

Wizard then open the hand on his sword.

**COME AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!**

He then put his hand over the sword **"Slashing Flame Strike"**** "Hi, Hi, Hi," **it said as its user made a double slash that was connected and launched it at Phoenix. But the Phantom simply raised his sword and blocked the attack as if it was nothing.

"Please as if that would work." He claimed at a shocked Takeru "Now if you want to see real fire magic, check this out!" the Phantom then exploded with fire. The power was so great it knocked Wizard far away. "Now that's what I call bringing the heat." It joked smugly

The Wizard rolled his eyes at the lame pun under his helmet "You need to cool down!" he responded as he takes out a blue ring. He then flipped the switch on his belt. **Water Please!"** it said.** "Sui, Sui, Sui!"** it chanted in a jazz tone as a blue symbol appeared above his hand and went down as water splashed all over him. He was the same but his anklets where blue he had a new chest plate that looked like several blue diamonds shape's all connected together at there points. His helmet was different also he had a diamond shape instead of a circle like before.

**COME AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!** Wizard did the same thing again but in gun mode **"Shooting Water Strike"** he then shoot a huge ball of water **"****Sui, Sui, Sui, Sui, Sui"** it chanted.

But that also proved to be no good, "That squirt gun won't put out my flames." It taunted as he stepped closer to his enemy. The ring wearer was now getting into a tight situation," This guy's packing some serious heat." He muttered as he took out a yellow ring.

**"Land Please!"** it said as a yellow ring appeared under his feet **"Do, D-do, Do, D-do, Do!"** rocks then floated around him as the magic circle went up and scanned over his body. His anklets and bracelets where now yellow his chest was like his basic form but more angular. His helmet had a square now and was blockish.

As his opponent ran at him he took out a new ring and put it over his belt. **"Defend Please!"** a wall of Earth came up from the ground to protect Wizard yet Phoenix easily dispatched it. He this two more times before the Phantom got to him.

Phoenix then began to overwhelm his opponent even though he tried to fight back with his own sword. Wizard was helpless as he was disarmed and as his opponent began to chokehold him.

"Really? Is that all you got?" asked Phoenix who was expecting more "Well if that's true then die." He stated coldly. The Phantom then threw his opponent up and smashed his sword burning with power.

"AAAHHHHH!"Screamed Wizard as the sword hit its target dead-on as he fell down the river screaming in pain on fire.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Takeru!" shouted Koyomi, she watched in horror as Takeru got dominated by the Phoenix Phantom from her crystal ball. "Don't worry I'll find him!" stated Rinko who was also watching and left to find Takeru.

At the other side of the room just finished making a new ring.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWW**

Takeru was floating underwater unconscious. Just when he couldn't get ant deeper the dragon inside him roared. The wizard then awakened with his eyes dragon red.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWW**

Rinko was able to find the river Takeru was thrown in. Just as she got out of her car she found her friend standing up and trying to get out of the water.

"Takeru!" the detective scream as she went into the water to get her friend who was at minimal conscious.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

At the hospital Mrs. Mikiko was on a stretcher out cold with her son, Mako, and Shunpei looking at her from behide. "Mom." Muttered Hiroki as he hoped she will pull through. Shunpei put his hand on the boy's shoulder," Don't worry everything's going to be okay." Shunpei Assuring Hiroki who nodded.

'I hope your right.' Mako said in her mind. Then she began to think of her magic wielding friend "Takeru I hope your okay." She prayed as she worried herself about him.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Back at 's home Takeru was obviously having hard time breathing but was conscious and wet.

"Sorry *pant*if I worried *pant* you guys." Apologized Takeru Koyomi just sat by him drying him with a towel. Takeru then was in deep thought of how he survived 'Did the dragon within me awaken me?' she pondered

Rinko was also wet and with a towel, "But why would the **Phantom** target Hiroki's parents." She wondered as well as Takeru "In order in create **Phantoms **the gate must be driven to despair, it didn't attack Mrs. Mikiko because she was a gate, it was to drive her son into despair!" stated Takeru.

Takeru widen his eyes and got up "It's trying to bring Hiroki to despair by killing his parents! Then that means!" the wizard then ran out the door in realization

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Hiroki's father was diving on the street, who did not know his wife's condition. Out of nowhere a monster that looked like a Phoenix. He tried to get out of the way but the Phantom smashed his car and was sent crashing.

When that was done, the father of one on the ground crawling for life. Phoenix then kicks his target on his back with his foot on his front, "So you're the gate's old man huh? Looks like I get to take my time tormenting you." He stated causally while pressuring his foot on the man who screamed in pain.

Just then came Wizard who was now landing revealing his new green form. He had a chest plate that looked like several triangles connected together and his face was an upside down Triangle. Also a powerful green wind surged around.

That did not mean much to the Phantom as he knocked the Wizard away. "Impossible! I killed you! Why can't you stay dead! Shouted an extremely pissed Phoenix.

Said man did not answer and simply engaged Phoenix in hand to hand combat. Again though, he was overwhelmed by the Phantom's might. But he wasn't here to fight.

When he was sent to the ground he simply used his Wizardgun to shot Phoenix down. He then took out another ring. **"Extend Please."** Said the belt as a green circle appeared by Wizard's side. Then he put his arm through it and it extended and warped it around Mr. Mikiko.

He used his power over wind to fly them both on the car. "Sorry, but I don't have time to play with you right now." and with that he flew away to safety from an enraged Phoenix.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

'I'm running dry on mana, so I'll withdraw for now.' The rider thought sourly. Right on que he found the hospital with Shunpei and Mako outside. "Takeru!" they both shouted as they ran towards the two.

Said man was on the floor and unchanged unable to keep his form," Take care of him." Was the last he requested before darkness took him. Luckily Mako was able to catch her ex-lord before he fell "Takeru? Takeru!" she screamed desperately as the nurses came.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"This is bull!" Shouted Phoenix who was mad as hell. He was in his human form which was a red robe with a black shirt. He had black hair with a bang and was growing a beard.

Right next to him was a young with dark blue clothing and scarf, she also had black hair "You know the wizard had to leave early from the fight." She mused which got Phoenix's attention "You should finish him off while he's weak."

"That's what I'll do!" agreed Phoenix who determined to finish the job. As he left Medusa turned around"You can come out now, you can fool Phoenix but you can't fool me." She claimed to no in particular.

Just then a man came out. He had messy black hair and a growing beard. He was wearing a white jacket with tears in it; he was also carrying a crimson red sword.

"It seems **ShinkenRed **his made quite enemies….no that's seems wrong." He stated realizing his mistake. That just confused Medusa "Listen human, don't confused me with your crypticness, or will pay dearly." She smiled wickedly as her dark aura took shape over her.

What happened next shocked her was that man's very own aura also took shape which as dark as hers "Interesting it seems you are not human…no, don't tempt Uramasa with another fight until it is done with another." And with that he walked away.

"Just who was that? He didn't seem human?" she pondered out loud but smiled cruelly "It doesn't matter, if he gets in our way we'll simply put an end to him." As she disappeared.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Takeru was on a bed unconscious without his jacket. Rinko, Shunpei, and Mako were all looking over him. "Man Takeru looks really out of it." Observed Shunpei which Mako nodded to"Yeah, but isn't the first time this happened to him." She stated

Shunpei then decided to ask her a question that's been bugging him "Um, Mako? Just how do you know Takeru?" he asked innocently. The samurai turned to the guy who continued "I mean he rarely talks about his past and I'm just wondering what his life like was before being a Wizard?"

This caused the girl to giggle" Of course you don't know about his past, it seems Takeru still like to keep things to himself. Alright I'll tell you, you see we were..." but didn't finish for the topic interrupted.

"Ah! Who turned on the lights?" mumbled Takeru The trio ran by his side "Takeru! Are you feeling all right?" asked Rinko. The wizard just nodded, but then widens his eyes "Where's Hiroki?" he asked quickly

"He's in the other hall." She answered kind of confused. He hastily went there and with the others chasing after him. They kept calling his name but he ignored them to get to Hiroki.

When he got there he sighed in relief. He found the boy safe looking at the unconscious forms of his parents. "Mom...Dad..." he muttered sadly.

Just then Mr. Mikiko opened his eyelids from the coma,"Dad!" he heard the voice of his son who came over him. "Hiroki your okay…thank goodness." He sighed in relief and slipped back into unconsciousness.

This extremely saddens Hiroki knowing that his parent's life was endangered, "Mom … Dad … if I wasn't a gate then maybe this wouldn't have happen." He stated to himself.

But Takeru could not bear to see this "No!" he shouted at the startled boy. He went and grabbed his shoulders "Don't dare think like that! This is not your fault, the reason your parents are alive is because they put their faith in you! You're their hope." Stated Takeru Assuring the younger boy.

"I'm their hope?" asked Hiroki hopefully, Takeru gave a small smile and put a hand over the boy's head,"Yeah, definitely and don't worry I'll protect you all." He claimed and left Hiroki with his thoughts.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Takeru had back his jacket and was heading out doors to find Phoenix with Rinko and Mako on his trail. "Takeru! Where are going!" demanded Mako who was worried about his health.

"The **Phantom** is going to try and bring Hiroki to despair by killing his parents. I have to beat it before its able to." He answered simply while still walking.

"Are going after that red **Phantom**?!" egged Rinko "What if the same thing happens like the last time?!","If I don't beat it no one else will!" screamed Takeru who abruptly stopped.

The two women were taken aback at that statement. The young wizard just sat down on the chair "This isn't just Hiroki and his parents." He admitted. He then sighed very deeply and by the sound of it you could swear he was about to cry.

"I'm…also scared…of losing someone…seeing a love one disappears…I can't stand being scared!" confessed Takeru. Rinko just stood there with pity in her eyes, as for Mako, she could say nothing as for she has never seen her ex-lord open up like this.

"Do you guys have any ideas." Asked the wizard desperately, his friends just stayed silent." Of course you don't. I can't win this fight, not with my sad little magic." Said Takeru who was now depressed.

Just then a new magic ring appeared by him in a hand, the young wizard looked up to see the hand belonging to Koyomi. "Koyomi!" exclaimed a stunned Takeru "Wajima finished the ring, the least I could do was deliver it." She said solemnly

The ex-lord took the ring and at that moment felt his dragon react to it. "This ring…it might let me tap into dragon's power!" he realized and with new determination went off.

"Takeru, wait!" shouted Rinko but was stopped by Mako who shook her head "Don't he knows what he's doing." She stated trying to assure the detective. She glanced at Koyomi who nodded in agreement.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

At the other side of the hospital was people were running for their life. Probably, because there was a raging Phoenix looking for the gate, but hey, it's just a guess.

Phoenix stopped raging to find Takeru at the other side waiting for him "Oh there you are ringy wizard, I'm surprised you haven't given up yet." He mocked

"**Driver on, please" **"I said I was going to beat you and I meant it." he stated calmly "**Shabadoobi Touch To Henshin!" **

"**Shabadoobi Touch To Henshin!"**

"Henshin" **"Flame Please" ****"Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi ,Hi** , Wizard was able to finish his transformation just in time to block a punch from his opponent.

He then kicked back but was blocked as the two continued to fight.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Back with Hiroki he was still pondering on Takeru's words, as Mako came in to check on him. "Hiroki, how's it going?"

The boy looked up to her "I know Takeru said he would protect us but what if he loses?" he asked innocently. Being her, Mako went down and pulled Hiroki in for a big sister hug and then looked him straight in the eye "I know you're scared, but don't worry about Takeru, just have faith in him." she told the young gate who nodded.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Back to the battle the two just crashed through the walls to the outside when Phoenix was able to kick Wizard away.

Said man took out his newest ring to use in battle "Dragon, lend me your power!" he declared as he put it over his belt,"**ERROR" **it stated "Oh come on!" exclaimed the Wizard as he tried again **"ERROR"**

The Phantom used this distraction to beat the crap out of Wizard again this time using fire birds against him. The explosion threw the hope bringer away as he looked at his ring again.

"Dragon! I know you felt that!" stated Wizard as he attempted again. Phoenix just went in to finish the job. "Answer me! Dragon! He shouted as he put the ring over the scanner again.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Takeru opened his eyes to see he wasn't in the battle field anymore but in a burning building. He widens his eyes as he recognized this place. "This is…" he was about to say but was interrupted by another him that appeared out of thin air.

"That's right." Dark Takeru said in a deeper, darker voice," This is the **Underworld** of Takeru Sohma; this is the moment of your despair." He taunted. The real Takeru looked over to see his kid self looking straight forward at a man with man limping towards him with arrows on his back.

That man was his father.

"From now on you are **ShinkenRed." **He stated with his dying breathe" Protect the world from the **Gedoushuu.**" And with that he let death take him.

Takeru breathed a tried breath at the painful memory and opened his eyes" Your right, but that's not all this is, he stated confidently" This is also the moment my dad gave me hope."

Dark Takeru smirked "Your observesive as always." Takeru smirked back "Come help me dragon." Said creature smirked even wider as it transformed into its real form: a giant dragon that lays within our hero.

It flew around Takeru and began to talk "It's true, that ring will grant you access to my power but will drive you farther to despair." It claimed "Quite the contrary dragon, your power gives me hope." He said confidently.

That really gave it a shocker" Did you just call me your hope?" it asked as it looked Takeru in the eye. The winged-beast then began to laugh and flew high "Interesting! Fine let's see how much you can take! Use my power to your will!" Dragon finished as a bright light took over the place.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Just then a flame shield protected Wizard from the final blow. **"Dragon" **said the belt in a more sinister voice as a flaming beast shape like a dragon flew around its caller. **"Burn, Burn, Burn, Burn, Burn!" **it chanted as flames covered Wizard as he transformed completely.

His clothes changed into all red with black inside. He had what looked like horns by the side of his head and a crystal on top of the head. He had sharp looking shoulder guards with rubies in them. Finally his chest looked like the face of a dragon. This was Dragon Styles

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

The white Garuda appeared flying by its master: **The White Wizard.** Who was observing the battle, while standing on a roof top," He has evolved." He mused as he continued to see this battle.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"It's show time." The transformed wizard stated calmly as walked back into the fight.

The Phantom just grunted and went in for a punch which was blocked easily by his opponent and was kicked from behide, then in the chest.

It was sent flying crashing into the bench. Phoenix got back up and summoned his sword and started swinging like crazy.

Wizard easily dodges the slashes and kicked it in the face. **"Connect Please." **The WizDriver said as it user got his weapon of choice **"Com'n and Slash! Shake hands!" **Wizard then got out his copy ring and put it over the hand **"Copy, Please"** the belt said as Wizard summoned a second sword.

Phoenix went in and slashed forward but was blocked by the twin swords which left him wide opened for an attack. He tried slashed from behide but was blocked again and damaged again.

"No way! As if you have the chops to beat me!" it said in denial and attacked again. Only to get disarmed then stabbed back.

"I did tell you" Wizard repeated "I was going to beat you." A red light glow from the ring belt which happened to be the dud ring. "Looks like I finally can use this." He concluded as he put it over his belt.

"**Very Nice! Special!"**

"**Fabulous!"**

It shouted as the flaming dragon from before came and flew its summoner up with a red ring behide him. It then went through the ring as **Dragon's **head appeared through Wizard's chest.

Too stubborn to call it quits, Phoenix burst into flames and went in for his final attack. "The finale." Wizard claimed as his chest released **Dragon's Breath. **Phoenix shot a firebird but it disappeared as the final attacked exploded on the flaming Phantom.

The Kamen Rider flew down as he knew he won.

"Takeru!" he the voice of Koyomi as she was running along Mako both smiling.

"You won!" stated and excited Mako. "Yeah I guess I did." Said Takeru who was smiling under his helmet


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Kamen Rider nor Super Sentai**

Kaoru was in the main room of the Shiba household on the main seat.

She has come from hiding as the true 18th Shiba head

Mainly because of her father who died against **Doukoku**** Chimatsuri **in the last generation, using the incomplete sealing character on him.

Due to being unborn at the time, she could not take her place as the 18th head. Thus they were forced to raise a shadow. Whose name was Sohma Takeru who took her place and became **ShinkenRed.**

But now she has come back and to take her place as the 18th head and has completed the sealing character. Though has began to regret the decision she has made.

There was also this **Genta Umemori **was **ShinkenGold. **Though he was very…unusual she accepted him as an ally.

But they were all completely worried about their former-lord. The vassals have made a strong bond with the shadow. A bond that she cannot break, not that Kaoru wants to.

"Was right for me to come here?" she questioned herself. Just then the alarm rang.

"**Gedoushuu.**"shemuttered bitterly as she went out with all her vassals out waiting for her but for reason she had a bad feeling about this one.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"We're back!" shouted Takeru as he and Mako went into the shop and was welcomed back.

"So where were you two?" questioned Koyomi "Was it a date?"

The duo blushed at this accusation

"N-no! We just went and visited Hiroki's family a visit." Assured Takeru

"Oh, how are she?" asked Wajima

Mako smiled at the question "Both she and her husband are going to be okay and they both had a big talk with Hiroki." She explained

"Well, good for them." Mused Rinko

"And your feeling better too Takeru!" chipped in Shunpei "You've got an upgrade!"

"Pretty much" shrugged the wizard as he received a shoulder massage from his assistant

"Well, he used my rings, didn't he?" Wajima grinned

"But Takeru did all the work." Replied Shunpei which caused them to get into an argument and such.

Koyomi smiled at the argument and Rinko went by her "Looks like you were right about Koyomi." Admitted the detective

"I don't think either of us was right, exactly." Claimed Koyomi "After all, I was just worried about Takeru."

"Good point." Said the voice of Mako "When it comes to that guy, you can't help but be worried." She stated with the other two agreeing

Just then Mako's phone rang and she picked it up "Hello?" she answered

"Mako? Are you there?" asked a familiar voice which made Mako widen her eyes

"Princess!" the pink samurai exclaimed which made everyone widen their eyes.

"Yeah it's me. Mako I need you to come back here. It's the **Gedoushuu **and I have a feeling were going to need your help on this one." Explained the voice of Kaoru

Mako nodded "Okay, I'm on my way." She said and closed her phone

"What'd she say?" asked Takeru

"They need me back because of the **Gedoushuu **so I gotta go**.**" She explained somewhat sadly

Takeru nodded in understanding but could not help but have a bad feeling about this certain situation.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"**The answer is simple really." **Stated a very familiar voice from within. A voice that made Takeru widened his eyes.

"Dragon! When since you actually talk to me**.**" Asked a shocked Takeru as he looks around to see he's in his mind with the winged beast soaring around him.

"**Well you're now able to use my power, so why not talk to you once in a while since you're going to keep using it in the future." **He explained **"Anyways, it's not really that hard. Just go with your girlfriend to make sure nothing happens."**To which the wizard agreed to except that last part.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Takeru denied quickly "I only think of her as a friend."

That statement made **Dragon** crackle **"Sure, that's what they all say." **And with that left the area.

"Damn you **Dragon**." Muttered the wizard. As his mind returned into the real world.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Back in reality Takeru made his decision "Mako how about I come with you" I'm pretty sure I can get you there faster than a train." Explained Takeru

Mako widened her eyes at this offer but was also suspicious "But why? I'm pretty sure you want to do more than drop me off." she questioned

The ex-lord sighed "Well I seriously have a bad feeling about this fight for some reason and want to help." He stated bluntly

Mako was just trying to comprehend what he was suggesting "Are you saying…you're going to help us fight this one?" she asked to which Takeru nodded

"Call it instinct or wisdom." Smirked the wizard as Mako gleefully accepted for she was glad that she gets to fight along said her friend again

The pink samurai "Glad to hear your still fight with us but should I tell the others about you?" she asked politely.

Takeru shook his head "No, at least not yet." He answered sadly. But Mako understood the problem perfectly. He didn't want to show his face to his former vassals with them knowing he lied to them. But he will have to realize that it does not matter, the bonds they made were real and that's what counted.

"Of course Takeru, but let's go now to make good time." She stated which Takeru nodded to.

He and Mako then headed outside to leave but was interrupted by Shunpei's voice "Wait where are you going and what's with this princess?!" he asked extremely confused as was Rinko.

"Wait, I never told you guys about my past." He asked to the duo who shook their heads.

"Well then…Koyomi, can you do it for me." He asked his friend.

She nodded "Okay, have a safe trip." She said as the other two left to the fight.

Koyomi then turned to Shunpei and Rinko "Now where to start…" She began. **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWW**

Takeru and Mako were speeding on the road towards their destination.

Takeru took out his ring and put it over his belt while Mako took out her brush

**"Driver On! Please!"**

"**SHODOPHONE!"**

**"Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin!" **the belt said as he took out his red ring and flipped the top

"**Henshin!" "Flame, Please" "Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi, HI, HI." **

"**IPPITSU SOUJOU!" **

They both cried out as they both transformed to their respective forms. They speed even faster to fight ahead.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Ahhh." Screamed ShinkenRedPrincess as the **Ayakashi **Oborojime pushed her back with his great power.

Her vassals went in front her to protect her from the monster in front. For some reason this one was stronger than usual.

"**Take this!"** roared the monster as he launched his tentacles at the Shinkengers who tried to cut them down but was too overpowered.

Now with all the samurai down the **Ayakashi** planned to finish the job.

"**It's time to end this!" **he shouted, unfountainly he would never get the chance.

A motorcycle was heard and everyone looked to see the source.

It was ShinkenPink holding on to some red ruby armored guy.

"Ah it's Mako-Chan!" exclaimed ShinkenYellow happily

"But whose she riding with?" ask an confused ShinkenGreen

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"You ready?" Wizard asked ShinkenPink who was getting to attack

She nodded "Yeah. Here I go!" and with that she jumped up with her disc spinning on her sword.

"**Shinkenmaru****! Tenkū no Mai! ****/****Heavenly Dance!****"** the samurai shouted as her attack hit the **Ayakashi **dead-on.

ShinkenPink landed gracefully near her comrades "Everyone! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly and helped the Princess up who nodded.

"Yeah. Looks like you were able to get here on time and it seems you brought a friend." She stated as she observed the newcomer getting off his bike.

"Yeah, Mako! Just what kind of samurai rides on a motorcycle?!" ShinkenBlue. Even when injured, he still is had his priorities straight.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with trying new." Shrugged the pink samurai

Just before he could retort the ring-bearing wizard came into the scene.

"Yo! Hope I'm not in the way but its it looks like you guys could use some help." He stated calmly.

ShinkenRedPrincess raised an eye-brow at the Kamen Rider "Yeah we do, but may I ask who you are?" she asked suspiciously.

"**Kamen Rider Wizard** at your service." he answered as he gave a slight bow.

"Oh, not another one!" exclaimed ShinkenGold who was not too fond of Kamen Riders due to one also stealing his **Ika Origami **"You better not be passing-though!"

The red samurai cocked her head to the side "Another one? I'm sorry, am I missing something." She asked in confusion.

But before anyone could answer the heard a growling noise **"That's it! You'll all dead!" **Oborojime shouted as he summoned the **Nanashi **to fight his enemies.

"Looks like questions can wait later." Said Wizard as he took out a ring.

"**Connect, Please" **the belt said as a red circle appeared by its wearer who put his hand in it and took out his Wizarswordgun in gun mode and unleashed hell on the **Nanashi**.

"Wow, you pulled that out of nowhere!" Exclaimed ShinkenYellow excitedly "You really are a wizard!"

"Naturally." He responded as he changed his weapon into sword mode and went forward towards his enemies and began to cut down their numbers.

"Whoa, he really knows what he's doing." ShinkenGold commented

"Agreed, but doesn't his sword play seem familiar but a little more flashy." Questioned ShinkenBlue pondered

The leader shook her head "Doesn't matter right now. Defeating the **Gedoushuu **is what is important."

"Hai" they all shouted as they went into battle once more.

The **Nanashi** were quickly dispatched with the skilled warriors' efforts.

"**Damn you!" **screamed the **Ayakashi** as he went and use his tentacles on Wizard and ShinkenRedPrincess but the others went in front and defended them.

"**You guys will suffer first!"** he roared as he overwhelmed the five samurai.

"**Your turn!" **Oborojime shouted then used the same attack on the other two.

"Sorry, but we'll have to skip it." Wizard shot back both verbally and physically with his gun which pushed back the **Ayakashi.**

ShinkenRedPrincess then took out the Inroumaru with the household symbol.

"**Super Disc"** it said as as the kanji on the Inroumaru flew to the sky, bathing ShinkenRed with a light that granted her a white cape turning her into Super ShinkenRed.

The red samurai went in as nothing but a blur and then slashed at the monster twice sending it flying.

The others recover with their personal weapons at hand "Everyone let's go!" exclaimed ShinkenBlue as they launched their attack **"****Samurai Senkōha! ****/** **Samurai Flash Wave!" **they cried out as a golden wave hit the **Ayakashi.**

"Now, the finale." Claimed the ring bearing wizard as he opened the hand on his weapon while the red samurai took out her own gun and put in the Final Mysterious Disk into the Inroumaru.

"**Super Mougyu Bazooka!"**

"**Come on and shoot! Shake hands!"**

Wizard put his ring-covered hand over his gun as ShinkenRedPrincess charged her attack.

"**Gedō Fukumetsu/****Heretic Ruination" **

"**Shooting Fire Strike. Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi." **

Both the spirit of **Ushi Origami** and a great fireball shot out towards Oborojime and hit their target causing the **Ayakashi **to explode in flames.

"Nice job!" complemented ShinkenGold as the others went by the two.

Just then an earthquake happened with Oborojime returning in his second life.

"Damn you Shinkenger." The Oborojime roared in raged.

"We'll useTenku-Shinkenoh!"Ordered the red samurai

"Hai!" they agreed as they took out their origami.

"**Chō Samurai Gattai Tenkū Shinken!/** **Super Samurai Combination Tenku-Shinkenoh****"**

The necessary origami combined to make the needed machine.

"**Tenku-Shinkenoh ****united under providence!" **they shout as Tenku-Shinkenoh formed into battle stance.

"**I'm filling with more power!"** roared the** Ayakashi** as he began to glow.

He then shot the samurai machine with bullets. The Shinkenger braced themselves as they were hit. Oborojime stopped then raised his sword as he rushed in with Tenku-Shinkenoh doing the same.

It blocked a strike from Oborojime and was able to get in a counter attack. They both swung at the same time with Shinkenoh overpowering the attack and getting in another slash.

Still standing, the **Ayakashi **shot more bullets but Shinkenoh fly and evaded the attack. Inside the machine, the Shinkenger took out their swords **"Daishinken!"** exclaimed ShinkenRedPrincess as Tenku-Shinkenoh went down for the final blow."**Daishinken Tenkū Karatake Wari**** /Daishinken Tenku Bamboo Slice" **the Shinkenger exclaimed as they brought down their sword as did Shinkenoh. "**Slash!"** they cried out

The slice hit Oborojime as he exploded again but reformed into a serpent like being.

"Why?! But we defeated it." Shouted ShinkenYellow

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Can this be a third life?" wondered a shocked Wizard as he observed the battle.

The evolved **Ayakashi **tackled the machine mercilessly "What power." Muttered Wizard as he saw the creature shoot a fire ball at **Tenku-Shinkenoh **turning it back into **Shinkenoh.**

Still after that, the **Ayakashi **spewed a steam of fire at the getting up Shinkenoh.

"This is bad, they can't go into **Samuraihaoh**! Cursed Takeru "At this rate, there're going to be killed!" The wizard turned the hand on his belt.

"**LuPacchi Magic Touch Go"**

"**LuPacchi Magic Touch Go"**

"Can't be helped." He muttered as he took out another ring and put it over his belt

"**DragoRise, Please"** said the Wizardriver as huge red ring formed at Wizard's side. Then what came out of the ring was **Dragon** himself.

"**Connect, Please." **Once again said the belt as Wizard brought out his motorcycle.

"Let's go! **Dragon!**"shouted the rider and the winged-beast roared in agreement.

Wizard rode his bike behide **Dragon **and then jumped transforming his vehicle into some kind of hook-up and attached it to **Dragon** turning him into Winger Wizardragon. Thus, making his wings even bigger.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

While Oborojime was busy attacking the helpless samurai, he didn't notice the dragon heading straight towards him and was knocked off of **Shinkenoh.**

"You guys okay?" asked Wizard to the Shinkenger who were slowly getting up

"Yeah, looks like we owe one." Answered ShinkenGreen

"By the way, nice dragon!" commented ShinkenBlue since he has his own dragon.

Wizard nodded at this and went to attack until **Dragon **spoke up secretly

"**Hey Takeru, I have an idea an idea."** Suggested **Dragon**

Wizard gasped at this statement "Your actually making a plan to help us win?! Awwwww, you do care." Teased the rider.

"**Shut up!" roared Dragon "Anyways I say we try and combine with ****Shinkenoh or whatever that thing is."**

"Combine? Is it possible?" questioned Wizard

**Dragon nodded "Yeah. Even though you've gain the ability to use magic, you still kept the Modikara side of your power. So we should be able to connect to the Origami."**

Wizard nodded "That makes sense. But why do want to do this?"

"**Because, I want to know how it feels." **He answered bluntly which made Wizard sweat drop.

Shaking his head, the rider went to test the hypothesis. "Hey guy I'm gonna test something out with **Dragon**." He told the samurai

"A test?" asked ShinkenRed

"Don't worry about just stay still." He assured

The Kamen Rider focused his **Modikara **into his ring and then put I over his driver

"**Combine! Please." **It said as a magic ring went over its caller but was darker than usual. It went over **Dragon **and Wizard and a light covered the two.

"**Mana ****Gattai!**" cried out Wizard as dragon split apart and went around **Shinkenoh**.

The wings went onto the machine's back. Then his claws and talons turned into a duel-edge sword while the tail transformed into a shield that resembled a mirror. **Dragon's **head went in the chest and roared fiercely. Finally, **Shinkenoh **changed his helmet into a dark red one with a ruby in the top and **Dragon's **ears by the side.

Inside, **Shinkenoh** Wizard appeared much to everyone's shock and a pestal magically was summon in the center like the Shinkengers' own but with Wizard's symbol and with his sword in it.

"**Beast**-**Shinkenoh ****mighty**** under ****providence!" **cried out Wizard

Everyone was stunned at the new form until ShinkenGold broke the silence "How the hell did you do this?!"

"A magician never tells his secrets." The rider shrugged

However ShinkenRed had already figured it out "Could it be, you can use **Modikara**?**" **

But before the wizard could answer Oborojime roared in rage "Looks like questions can wait. Let's go." Shouted Wizard with the other agreeing.

The **Ayakashi** went in with its mouth wide open but knocked away by the shield. Then he was cut by the sword from both sides.

Not giving up, the serpent shot fire ball at **Shinkenoh **but the mirror-like shield absorbed the attack and sent it right back. Then **Dragon's **shot more fireballs at the **Ayakashi**.

"The finale." stated Wizard once again as the wings on **Shinkenoh** spread out and flew into the sky.

"**Magi****shinken." **ShinkenRedPrincess cried out as they all took out their swords.

Flames danced around **Beast**-**Shinkenoh** making it look like a Dragon made of fire and came down like a meteor.

"**Ryūjin's Impact/ Dragon God's Impact!" **they shouted as the attack hit the target.

**Shinkenoh **landed safely with its dragon chest roaring in victory.

"This brings this chapter to a close… ShinkenRedPrincess started to say …for now." She finished staring at Wizard intensely.

Said rider sweated under the pressure. He knew he was going to be questioned so he did the only thing he could think of "Um, peace! I'm out!" he declared with a peace sign as he vanished into a red ring.

**Well thanks for reading this chapter. The polls have closed so go to my profile and see who won. Also: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE WINNER AND OTHER CHOICES! I'D appreciate it **


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Kamen Rider or Super Sentai **

The Shiba House of was the main base of the **Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**. It's a peaceful place from all the fighting.

"WHAT!?"

Or not…

"Impossible! That must have been an illusion or something!" disregarded Tanba, Kaoru's care-taker.

You see, the samurai were right now having a meeting. Mainly, about Kamen Rider Wizard's appearance.

"I'm afraid it did happen Tanba." Assured Kaoru "A wizard came into the origami fight and used Modikara to defeat an** Ayakashi**."

The old man was flabbergasted. From generation to generation, it takes years of preparation to use Modikara effectively in battle. In reality, Modikara; the character's power, was created based off the myth of magic; the character's inner strength and will. So it's obviously not as effective as its original form

Now, to hear a magic wielding warrior come and use said character power was just ridiculous!

Hikoma, also known as Takeru's care taker, sighed "Well, it seems that the wizard knows our situation to battle as well as you guys described."

"Yet…" Everyone looked at Genta "… to use Modikara like that could mean only one thing: he's a samurai! Or… at least was."

The whole room was shocked at this statement but nodded.

It made sense. How else would a person be able to use the powers of a samurai like that.

"That makes sense. But still, what could have made that guy leave the path of a samurai like this?" pondered Kotoha

Chiaki went into a thinking pose "Maybe the way of a samurai was too much for him to handle or maybe he did it for power." Chiaki suggested

Ryuunosuke rolled his eyes "Don't be ridiculous Chiaki. Becoming a wizard has its own set of responsibility like a samurai." Explained the blue samurai

The green one shrugged "Maybe he went rogue?"

"Okay, that's just stupid!"

"Enough!" shouted Kaoru and continued "Guessing is not necessary right now. Due to the fact one of our own was with wizard at the time."

"Hey, that's right!" realized Genta "Mako was with him when he came to fight!"

Everyone nodded

"So, all we have to do is ask Mako-chan what we want to know." Stated Kotoha

Kaoru smiled "Right." And it was a good plan until everyone realized the woman in question was not at the meeting

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

At Mr. Wajima's home Koyomi finished telling Shunpei and Rinko about Takeru's past life as a samurai just as said Wizard came home, which made the duo run up to him in shock "You were a lord?!" asking the their magical friend.

Takeru just raised an eye-brow "Oh? So you told them all of it Koyomi?" he asked his friend who nodded "Well, yeah I was a samurai lord or should I say a shadow." He answered the question.

Rinko spoke again "So your meaning to tell us that you used to fight these **Gedoushu**, that are from a legend, who are trying to flood the Earth with the Sanzu River in order to rule it?" she questioned and received a nod.

The rookie shook her head at this "I'm, but this is just a little… unbelievable."

Takeru simply chuckled "How's that unbelievable? I showed you that magic is real and the **Phantoms** existed, you really should be used to this by now."

Rinko just sighed "Point taken." She muttered

At this point, Shunpei chimed in "But still are you okay with this? I mean are really done with dealing with the **Gedoushu **now? They'll still trying to take over the world with their army and all.

The wizard sighed "I know. But I'm afraid this is not my business anymore." He then got up and turned around "I'm samurai turned wizard, it's too late for me to go back." Take turned his head and smirked "Besides, who else is going to take care of the **Phantoms** that are running around." And left the talk at that.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

_**Next morning **_

A large yawn came from Mako as she got out of bed. Stretching her arms she thought about last night. Since she promised Takeru not to tell the others about his wizard status.

Her thoughts continued as she got into the bathroom. Even thought she didn't really get it, a promise is a promise and she had no intention of breaking it. Luckily, she was able to predict the others asking her questions about the Kamen Rider and decided to go to bed without the others knowing.

Mako sighed as she began to brush her teeth 'Still, I don't know how I will do today.' She thought worriedly and spit "I'll just have to hope for the best…I guest." The pink samurai finished out loud with some doubt and got dressed for the day.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Slowly walking into the kitchen, Mako looked at all sides tryingnot to make any noise. The samurai just wanted to enjoy her early morning without any questions from yesterday. Knowing them, as soon as the others see her, they'll ask her just who was that Wizard she arrived with. Seriously, it was too early to deal with that crap!

Sighing in relive, Mako decided to get some food for the day, after all, nutrients are important for the for a lifestyle. Especially when you're fighting for the fate of the whole world every day.

"Banana?" asked a soft voice from behide. Without looking she took the fruit and peeled it to take a bite "Thank you, I really needed this… AH!" Mako squeaked when she turned and saw the source of the voice.

"Good morning Mako." Stated the voice who had their arms crossed.

"Princess! Good morning." The heaven-user replied quickly

Kaoru nodded and grabbed a Kaoru pear from the bowl "Trying to avoid the drama too huh?"

Mako could only nod at the question, while Kaoru sighed "Me too, it's good to not deal with that once in a while."

Mako chimed in at this point, "Yep, silence can save one from insanity sometimes."

Kaoru chuckled a little, while deciding to break the ice, "So it seems you've been getting around." She stated which made Mako widen her eyes but continued while turning her back, "It's really good to have friends other than the other vassals it can help one keep in touch with the outside world."

Mako could only sweat at the upcoming question. Her brain was working out a plan that can get her out of this problem. Then she realized that she had an unpeeled banana with the princess's her back turned. Not having any other choice, she did the only thing she could do: stuff the fruit in her mouth fully.

"So may I ask you, just who was the guy that helped us before." Kaoru finally finished her speech and turned back to Mako. Both eyebrows rose at the sight of Mako with her mouth full.

Pointing at her mouth, an embarrassed Mako rushed out of the kitchen. Kaoru blinked before sighing" This is not going to be easy." She muttered

**Sorry for the late update and short chapter, but I had Mid-terms, other high-school junk and started writing the voted story. Check out the file to see the story that won. **

**Let me ask you this: should I let this story be adopted? **


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Super Sentai or Kamen Rider**

"I swear these fights are getting harder than the last!" complained Takeru as he sat on the couch.

The wizard has been though a lot lately, first of all there was him getting new styles to increase his power over dragon, which was **Hurricane** and **Water**. Then there was these gates that he had to protect and give hope…which was not as easy as it was suppose to be. Takeru thought these guys were border-line insane for the way they act. He even found Santa in one of these guys!

Takeru sighed at his thoughts. Even if crazy, they each had their own story which made sense and that was enough to be the hope they did. The wizard's thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door, "I'll get!" he shouted as he got to the door and opened it.

"Delivery for Mr. Sohma!"

"Oh, it's finally here."

After sighing his name and all, Takeru went back in with a curious Koyomi behind him, "What is it?"

To answer that, Takeru opened the package to reveal a bouquet of flowers that was blue and yellow.

"Flowers?" Koyomi said with an innocent tilt of the head.

"Yep. Come on Koyomi, it's about time we visited someone important."

**WWWWWWWWWW**

"Ha!" cried out ShinkenPink as she took out another **Gedoushu** with her sword.

It was just another day with fighting the monsters as they kept at them. The river creatures were becoming fewer for each coming fight, meaning this war would end soon. Still, tension was running high between the samurai with the whole wizard thing. Every time one of them tried to talk to Mako about it, she some is able to get away from the subject with household tools. Who knew she was so crafty? Yet why was the woman so bend on not talking about the wizard? But that was for later as the fight continued.

Grouping together, the Shinkenger looked around their surroundings, "Well, this is taking longer than expected." Commented ShinkenGreen.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we'll fight any less harder." Replied ShinkenBlue with the others nodding.

"Well, that's true."

But just as they were about to continue, a purple slash destroyed all the remaining Gedoushu**. **The colored samurai looked in front to see the attacker. The figure had what was a white armor that had waves coming from the ends. His face, chest, and shoulder blades had a crimson color that made him stand out from most Gedoushu. But the most noticeable characteristic was the blood red sword in his hand which leaked bloodlust.

"Ah, it seems your busy Shinkenger, or was." Noted the man.

"Juzo Fuwa!" cried out ShinkenYellow with the others narrowing their eyes under their helmets, even ShinkenRedPrincess. This guy was dangerous from what she heard, the man's sword was made from the family souls of his family who are trying to keep him away from the bloodlust of battles, which the half- Gedoushuumistakes as battle lust. Truly, a sick guy.

"Juzo! If you think you'll use the princess for a fight then you're wrong!" Shouted ShinkenBlue

Said man only scoffed that the claim, "Don't be ridiculous, I never said I was gonna fight her…I'm just going to use her in my plans… he hard way."

"Plans?" muttered the princess as the half-human jumped to the floor and charged at the samurai.

Swords were clashing as the battle started. Each of the Sentai team was doing their best to try and cut the monster in front of them, but he was more skilled then other Gedoushu**. **He easily batted away his enemies.

With great speed, Juzo dashed towards the off guard ShinkenYellow and slashed at her. She could only endure the pain as she shouted and was sent to the ground.

"Kotoha!" shouted ShinkenGold as he went to attacked the abomination. Swords were parried as the two clashed with each other seeming equal. Until, Juzo locked their weapons together and put his face in front of the light samurai. Purple flames burst from the Gedoushu as he hit his enemy head on. The sushi maker was forced down by the flames as he landed by ShinkenYellow.

Turning around, Juzo smirked as he saw ShinkenBlue, Pink, and Green charging at him. He charged him-self with red energy as he disappeared, causing the others to stop. Suddenly, as red blur hit them endlessly as they crashed onto the ground.

"**Rekka Daizantou**/ **Blazing Great Slicing Sword!**"

The half-being turned to see ShinkenRed with her giant flaming sword in hand. With great force, she slammed her blade at her target, who was able to only block the tip. Jumping back Juzo slashed at the princess viciously at her sword. Seeing him not letting up, ShinkenRed spun and kicked him at the side while jumping away.

Shaking off the hit, Juzo jump towards her with great speed. The princess once again tried to cut him down with her blade. Unfountainly, the Gedoushu jumped over her but didn't land. The red samurai looked around until she realized there was something heavy on her blade. She turned to it and looked in horror as she saw the half-human jump up from the tip and went for a down slash. Having no time to react, the princess could only watch as the attack landed and send her back. Not letting up, Juzo launched flaming, purple skulls at his target and hit.

As the flames died down, one could see ShinkenRedPrincess as she falls and de-forms into a injured Kaoru, "Princess!" cried out the others in horror, seeing their leader defeated.

"Hmph, it's a wonder how you're the real ShinkenRed instead of your shadow. He actually knows how to put up a fight." He insulted the fallen head.

Kaoru only gritted her teeth at her being compared to her other, "What, are you going to kill me?" she spat only to receive a shaking head.

"No, as I said before I'm going to use for something important." He answered while grabbing her arm, "You're going to be my hostage."

Kaoru widened her eyes before she was thrown over Juzo's shoulder and was taken away with a giant leap.

" PRINCESS!"

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

Somewhere close by was our hero with flowers in his hand and his companion walking up some steps.

Koyomi, of course, never been here so she obviously was curious of what kind of connection did Takeru have here, "Takeru, just what is this place?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see when we get there." He responded.

Turning around a corner, the duo stopped in front what looked like a tombstone. It was so old that the name one it disappeared, the rock itself was broken but was still standing.

Smiling, the wizard walked forward and bend down to the grave with Koyomi behind him, "Whose is this?" she asked in a soft voice.

"My father." He replied as he put down the flowers with Koyomi shocked. She has heard of Takeru's dad, how he gave up his life to ensure Takeru would fight as the 18th head of the Shiba Clan against the Gedoushu. With a solemn look, Koyomi too bend down to pay her respects and all.

After a few minutes, footsteps could be heard at the side. The duo turned around to see a certain man walk up with a sword wipe around in cloth in one hand. The appearance of the man made Takeru's eyes widen in shock as he got up slowly with his companion, "Juzo!"

Said man looked impassive as he spoke, "ShinkenRed… or should I say Wizard." Takeru narrowed his eyes at the information, but the half-man continued, "But who cares about that? Fight! That alone should be enough for you!"

Takeru raised an eyebrow, "That alone? But what if I don't fight?"

The lone wolf smirked at this, "Then, her life is forfeit." He answered as he threw down the broken body of Kaoru on the floor.

"Princess!" exclaimed Takeru as he looked at the fallen princess.

"Your choice. You fight or…" the white coated man pointed his sword down, "she dies."

The wizard could only narrow his eyes at the man in front of him, seeing he had little choice. Sighing Takeru straightened himself, "I understand, I'll fight you."

Without remorse, Juzo kicked Kaoru towards his opponents. Luckily, Takeru caught her easily and laid her down gently, "Koyomi, take care of her."

Nodding, the teen bent over to look at her, "Please, be careful." pleaded Koyomi.

"**Connect, Please."**

"Yeah."

With the red circle by his side, Takeru brandished his sword and prepared for battle as did his enemy, "Now, let us enjoy battle's grim pleasure." Stated Juzo as the two dashed at each other.

**Yo! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it's too short. But there's good news: I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE VOTED STORY!** **If you like this story, then your gonna completely fall in love with my newest creation, The Legend That Never Was. Now go check it out, cause its gonna make you wonder why the hell hasn't anyone else thought of it. Thanks and have a good one! **


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Kamen Rider or Super Sentai **

Swords clashed as the two warriors fought deep in the forest with Koyomi watching. The sound of metal hitting metal got louder as Takeru continued to clash with Juzo. Juzo slashed at Takeru's leg, which lifted as the same leg kicked Juzo away, making him stagger. However instead of an expression of pain, the half human smiled.

"It seems you've gotten better Wizard, however I'm merely warming-up!" he exclaimed as he charged back at his opponent.

Juzo sent a furry of sword cuts which was blocked, but caused the target to jump back. Juzo continued his assault with his sword as he back-slashed Takeru. The former lord blocked the attack but was pulled into a weapon lock, letting Juzo kick his slip his feet causing him to go on the ground. Before he could do anything else, Uramasa embed itself into Takeru's shoulder making him grunt in pain.

Smirking, Juzo looked down at his enemy, "Now do you see? All that exists is the sword, all there is to do is fight." he stated before he was kicked in the face making lose his hold.

"Please spear your crap for someone whose losing their way." responded Takeru as he got up.

"Oh, but didn't you lose your way? Your no longer the 18th head, after all, your just a shadow." jeered Juzo as he transformed into his monster form.

**Driver on**

"True, but I'm a Wizard now, so I'd really appreciate it if you don't lump me with yourself."

Shabadoobi Touch To Henshin!

"Henshin!" exclaimed the soon to be rider as the red circle appeared in front of him as he charged forward though, donning his armor.

Hi! Hi! Hi!

Once again, the two fighters clashed again.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Koyomi bit her lip as she continued to watch her friend fight against the monster in front of him. The intensity of the fight could be felt from where she and the princess were as the warriors moved away; the teen could only hope at this point that her friend would be okay. Her thoughts were cut off, when the body of the princess stirred by her side as Kaoru woke up.

The 18th head felt burns all over her body as she regained conscious. She turned her head slowly looking around her surroundings; the last thing she remembered was being defeated and captured by Juzo. Her musing was cut off by a voice of a teenage girl, "Are you okay?" The princess turned to the source of the voice to find a teenage girl with black hair, pale skin, and a white dress. She had an expression of worry and relief written on her face.

Kaoru's body stiffened at the unfamiliar face as she tried to keep cool and nodded, "I've been better but I'll be fine. Can you tell me who you are?"

"I'm Koyomi, I've been watching you since you got here." the teen explained.

"Okay, can you tell me where I am?"

"We're the forest; you've been unconscious since that Juzo guy brought you here."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the name she stated, "Juzo's' here! Where?!" she asked urgently before she heard the sound of swords clashing. The two turned around to find Wizard and Juzo locking blades before running deeper into the forest, "What? Wizard's here?!" exclaimed the samurai with Koyomi nodding.

"Yeah. Juzo came and challenged Takeru in a fight for some reason." answered Koyomi slowly, though the answer itself is what shocked Kaoru.

'_Takeru? The shadow? The shadow's a wizard?'_ thought the princess in shock as she continued to watch the fight.

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

Meanwhile, from the fight, the Shiba House hold was panicking with the loss of their princess, "I can't believe this is happening!" exclaimed Tanba as he paced back and forth worrying about the princess.

The other samurai held their heads depressed, ashamed they could not protect their leader at the time of the capture.

"Juzo… that guy is an enigma even to the Gedoushu themselves. Just what is he after?" muttered Mako.

"Who knows… with Takeru gone he's a mystery." mused Chiaki as he laid on his back.

Genta nodded, "Yeah. But Take-chan isn't here right now. So the only thing we can do is split up and to try and find Juzo."

Hikoma agreed to this, "Yeah, I'll go too; we need to spread out as much as possible."

The samurai nodded and left quickly, all with determination in their eyes. Leaving behind a worried Tanba.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Kamen Rider Wizard was currently clashing with the half- Gedoushu by a near cliff with no intent of backing down. By them, was Kaoru hanging on to Koyomi with the two teens observing the fight, "It's okay, I can stand by myself right now." stated Kaoru to her helper, who hesitated but let her stand herself, though, had to be supported by a tree.

Water, Please

Exclaimed the belt before a blue circle appeared above and then down Wizard, letting him don his blue armor.

Sui, Sui, Sui

Now faster, Wizard charged at his enemy with a flurry of slashes, though Juzo still was able to parry them, "That it… this is the feeling!" he exclaimed before kicking the magic wielder away.

'_This guy… he's getting more unstable by the minute.'_ Thought the former samurai before taking out another ring.

**Liquid, Please **

Cried out the belt before another blue circle in front of Wizard. Thinking nothing of it, the half-human charged in with his blade and slashed at Wizard, but much to his surprise, it went though him like water. Juzo tried again, but resulted the same.

Using his confusion, the rider slashed at his enemy twice before kicking him in the face. This caused Juzo to stumble back a couple feet, but more excited than before, "Yes! Now, this is a fight!" he shouted before clashing blades with Wizard once more.

**WWWWWWWWW**

"Princess!" exclaimed a voice from behind as Wizard jumped back from his enemy.

Kaoru and Koyomi turned around to see Hikoma breathing hard, by a tree, with a handkerchief on his forehead.

"Hikoma!" exclaimed the princess in a surprised voice.

The old man came by the two teen and noticed the fight issuing in front of them, "It can't be… isn't that the wizard you've been talking about?" he asked while looking over the fight.

Kaoru nodded as she looked at him, "Yeah, it's the same one. But it seems he's not just any wizard…apparently the shadow has taken up a new responsibility." stated Kaoru, much to Hikoma's shock.

"Is that? My god!" the elder shouted in horror as he quickly ran into the fight, despite the warnings of the two teens.

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

Both fighters took a couple steps back from each other before a certain elder interfered.

"Lord!"

Wizard turned his head to see a person he hasn't heard from in months, it was the sweating form of Hikoma running in front of him, "Please stop!" the old man begged.

"Jii…" whispered the wizard as he lowered his blade with Hikoma continuing.

"This way of fighting… is just like the Gedoushu's!"

"Geezer…" muttered the menacing voice of Juzo, "Out of the way! Do not interrupt my precious battle!"

"Silence!" cried out the old man as he stood defiantly in front of Wizard, "I will not let this battle continue!"

Seeing no other choice, Juzo charged in with Uramasa in his hands, intending to take out the old man in front of him.

"Watch!" cried out the rider as he tried to move Hikoma, but he stood stubbornly without the intention of moving. Seeing no other choice, Wizard switched places with Hikoma while turning his back. He turned his wrist making it come to his back and block the incoming attack. With great force, the rider turned and slashed Juzo's chest with the latter cutting under his arm.

The impact of both attacks caused both Wizard and Juzo flying towards opposite directions, the latter rolling down a hill and the former pushed over the cliff

"TAKERU!" shouted Koyomi as she watched the two people fall off the cliff.

Said Wizard could only hang on to his former guardian as the two falled into the river by the cliff.

**Hey, Hey, Hey people! Here's some Bighead news:**

**First of all, I've made three challenges, that's right THREE challenges, for whoever doesn't have a idea for a story and also because these ideas keep coming into my head and sadly, I don't the time to be writing these stories these days so why not let others take a pick at my imagination and let them do it for me. Go check out my profile to see what the challenges are and PM me… ****First come first serve! Go, go, go!**

**Secondly…WHAT THE HELL PEOPLE! I've finally posted the first chapter to the Legend That Never Was, the story YOU guys voted for, and it has only 93 hits and 2 reviews! But hey, I'm chill. Just please go check it out and review, cause it's gonna have a lot of work put in it in the future in my opinion. I would put in that work now but… High School's a bitch. **

**And finally…I've made a new story! It's a Kingdom Hearts X Fairy Tail story called Void Sprits Check it out! **

**Until next time! **


	11. NEWS!

NEWS! NEWS! NEWS!

This story has been adopted! Sorry for all you people whose disappointed in me but it just had to be done.

I've, sadly, have lost my interest in this story for some unknown reason, possibly because I've been working on newer stories and have forgotten about this. But I knew how much you guys loved this story so putting on hiatus would have made look like a total asshole right?

So I have let SentaiPawa adopt this story for the better of you all. Now trust me when I that if you like this story then you are going to _love_ my newer ones, trust on this. They are call 'Shinobi of Twilight', 'Void Spirits, and 'The Legend That Never Was'.

Now, until the author posts this story, go read and review the newer ones until the story returns. And when I say review, I MEAN REVIEW PEOPLE! Don't make me beg, please!

Hell, you guys can even go and accept the challenges I've made and all you have to do is just _review_ them in order to do them. You can even PM me if you have any questions. There's another one on my friend Kamen Rider Sting's profile call 'Two Sides of the Sam Coin' for those who love Kingdom Hearts and anime.

Well, that's all for now, stay gold ya'll.


End file.
